A Ray of Kindness
by Raven Drow
Summary: Link was wandering the woods, looking for something Princess Zelda said was 'strange'. He now comes across a strange boy who looks almost identical to a friend of his. -Oneshot- (copyright to Nintendo)


**A/N: This is a little intro to a new OC I cam up with and I really love him and have a lot planned for him. In these stories, Link and my main OC, Raven, know each other very well. So enjoy, and if you like it I'll have a little something to ask you.**

* * *

 **A Ray of Kindness**

Link was walking through the lost woods, Princess Zelda had told him that a strange force had appeared there. However given how long he had been searching, he was starting to think that the Princess was just imagining things. He had been searching the lost woods for about a week, checking and rechecking every inch of it, and then some.

"What do you think, Raven?" Link asks. He receives no response, Link sighs remembering that his other-world friend was no longer with him. Raven had traveled with Navi and him throughout his adventure as the Hero of Time to save the sages.

"This is getting bad, I'm starting to talk to myself…" Link mutters to himself.

"However…" Link says continuing to talk to himself, looking in a bush he's looked at for the twentieth time, "I'll only going to be in this damned forest for one more day."

Link loves the forest and all, but constantly 'wandering' for a week, the forest gets a little tiresome. Link had told himself last night that he'd look for two more days. Then he'd leave.

Deciding to take a short rest from walking, Link sits on a random stump. No soon than he did he hears a yell. The hero quickly stands back up and runs towards the yell.

"Finally!" Link again says to no one as he smirks.

Link quickly reaches the origin of the commotion, and sees a couple stalfos hovering over something, or someone.

"Hey!" Link yells at the still occupied stalfos.

One of the stalfos turn to face him, and then nudges the other gesturing to Link. Link now had their attention.

"Well they seem to be more intelligent than other stalfos I've met." Link observes.

" **What do you want human?** " The left stalfos asks.

The right one seems to smirk and picks up their victim by the hair, " **You wouldn't happen to be a friend of this brat would you?** "

Link looks over who the stalfos is holding, and silently gasps, it was a boy and he almost looked just like Raven. He had chin-long red hair with grey eyes with Hylian-like ears, and a black trench cloak that seemed to be shortened to the waist. He wore tan baggy pants and a blue sash around his waist, and wore brown boots, that seemed to come to a point at the knees. The only difference was that this boy had a strange black tattoo underneath his left eye. He was also shirtless underneath his cloak.

" **It seems you do…** " the right stalfos said observing Links reaction.

The boy looked between his assailants and the hero, his grey eyes pleading for help.

"Yeah, I know him." Link lied, "So leave him alone."

The left stalfos looked at the other angrily, " **What does it matter that this puny human knows him?!** "

" **Idiot** " the right growled as it hit the others head, " **That's the Hero of Time. Meaning that if we mess with his friend here, you and me won't live to see tomorrow!** "

The left one seemed to understand and put the boy down, " **Sorry, I didn't know…** "

Right stalfos started to walk off followed by the left on after giving an apology to the hero.

"Well that was new." Link said to himself, again.

Link the noticed the boy stand up and walk away.

"Hold on just a second." Link said calling out to the boy, grabbing his attention, "Come here."

The boy obeyed, walking to the hero.

"What did you do to get those stalfos mad at you?"

"Well, I was walking in the forest and accidentally ran into one of them."

"That's what they were mad about?"

"No…" the boy said starting to fidget, "I…uh, called one of them a bonehead."

Link cracked a smile, no wonder they got mad. They got insulted the best way possible.

Link ruffled the boys hair, "That took guts kid. You got a name?"

The red-head quickly tried to put his hair back how it was, "I'm not a kid! I'm 16!" the boy argued. "And my name's Ray."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ray." Link said with another smile. "So what are you doing out here in the forest?"

Ray looked around, slightly confused, "I…don't know. I woke up here about a week ago and I've been wandering lost ever since."

"Maybe this is what, I mean who I'm looking for." Link thought to himself.

"So do you know the way out, Link?" Ray suddenly asks.

"How do you know my name?" the Hero asks, shocked.

"You look like a Link." Ray replies in a matter-of-fact way.

"What do you mean; I look like a Link?"

"Well, you have a green tunic and a weird green floppy cap."

Link sighs, he was even more confused by Rays' logic. "Anyway, I have to head back to the castle and-"

"Can I come too, big brother?" Ray asks looking at Link with his big smoke grey eyes.

Link sighs again, "Fine. Follow me."

On the entire walk to exit the forest, Ray was talking non-stop. Link wasn't really paying attention though. He was lost in thought trying to figure this strange boy out. He looked almost identical to his friend; Raven, and he called him 'big brother'. Normally that wouldn't be weird, considering the Gorons call him 'brother' too, but Ray wasn't a Goron. Maybe he was raised by them, like he was raised by the Kokiri. It would make since he seems to be really friendly, and identified Link by his clothing, maybe he was raised by Gorons. But if that was true, then why was he in the forest? Link sighed, he didn't have enough information, he would have to question the kid later.

"Uh, Link?" Ray seemed to shout, grabbing his attention, Link told him he was listening.

"You wouldn't happen to know a lady by the name of 'Raven', would you?"

Link stopped dead in his tracks, causing Ray to run into him. "Ow, warn me when you stop next time."

"Why…?" Link seemed to whisper, Ray didn't catch it though.

"What?"

Link looked at the small red-head with a scary glare, "Why would you want to know that? More importantly, how would you know her?"

Ray was starting to get scared and his flight-or-fight responses were telling him to fly the hell away. He realized that, he may have made a big mistake.

"I-I'm looking f-for her." Ray stammered, "I-I need to a-ask her s-some things."

"Like?" Link asked, his glare unwavering.

"Like stuff!" Ray ended up shouting, tears running down his cheeks, "You know what? I'll look for her myself!"

With that, Ray turned around and produced large raven wings and quickly flew off.

Link sighed, "Okay, maybe the 'aggressive way' wasn't the best way to go about it. I better go follow him."

Link started to run off to chase down Ray.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Link had been searching for about two hours and it was starting to get dark outside. Link had resorted shouting out Rays name and loud apologies to try and get the boy to return. Link decided to sit down and rest.

"Who is that boy?" Link hopelessly muttered with his face in his hands, "All I wanted was answers, I guess I just let my shock and anger get the best of me…"

"If you've been with Raven, then you know what anger does."

Link looks up and sees Ray casually sitting next to him, staring at the now starry sky.

"My real name is Rayvin, I just prefer to go by Ray." Ray eventually says. Link looks at him shocked.

"I know, I look a lot like her. I even have her name, kind of at least."

"How so?" Link asks.

"My name is spelled r-a-y-v-i-n. Obviously different from how my moth- I mean Raven spells hers."

"So she's your mother?" Link asks piecing it together.

"…Yeah. And that's why I'm looking for her. She disappeared when I was just a baby, and now I want to find her. I feel like she's testing me, in a way. At least, that's what I like to believe."

"Before you said you wanted to ask her a question, what exactly did you want to ask her?"

Rayvin then looked at Link with a dead seriousness in his grey eyes, "If you know my mother then you must know of the Spirit of Carnage, yes?"

Link searches his brain. The name seemed familiar, but he couldn't think of what the title belonged to. Ray notices him struggling to remember, and decides to help,

"It also has another name. One given to it by my mother, Unleashed."

"Oh! Her." Link says finally remembering. Unleashed lived inside Raven and came out when Raven was badly hurt or when she wanted her to. Unleashed had a bit of a temper but always seemed to be good at heart, just a bit difficult sometimes. That didn't stop her from killing everything in sight, though. Link shuddered at the memory of when he had to fight Unleashed.

"What do you want to know?" Link asks, he knew the subject very well.

"Well it seems that, unlike my mom, I am unable to control it. That's why, when I was little some sorcerers put this mark on me in order to prevent it from coming out whenever it wanted to." Ray explains as to points to the tattoo under his left eye, "I can still let it out…if I want to. But I want to see my mom and have her explain it to me first."

Link nods, Ray wanted to keep people safe but he still wanted to master the power given to him. "Do you want me to help?" Link asks.

"What?!" the boy exclaims, "What about Hyrule?"

Link smiles, "Hyrule will be fine without me. Besides, I want to see Raven as much as you do."

Rayvin's eyes light up, "Really? You'd help me?!"

"Of course!" Link smiles.

Ray glomps Link with tears running down his face, "Thank you, big brother!"

Link pulls him off, "Speaking of, why do you call me that?"

"What? 'Big brother'?"

Link nods.

Ray shrugs, "I don't know, I guess I get a big brother feel from you."

Link looks at the boy with a soft expression, now that he looks at him, Ray seemed to have a feel of a little brother. "So…do you have the exact same abilities as Raven? I mean you have her wings, and Unleashed. Anything else?"

"I can make interdimensional portals."

"Inter-what?" Link says, almost falling off the log they were sitting on.

"I can make portals to other worlds. Was Raven not able to do that?" Ray asks confused.

Link shakes his head, "No, she could. I just didn't expect that, that's all."

"We should be getting to the castle, the sooner I tell Zelda the sooner we can leave."

Ray nods happily, "I'd be pretty neat to meet the princess!"

Link smiles and walks off with Rayvin cheerfully walking along.

The entire walk to the Castle town was enjoyable, Link told Ray about his adventure through Hyrule as the Hero of Time with the help of his fairy; Navi, and Raven.

"…And after Gannon was defeated, Zelda sent Raven and I sent back to my time. Navi then left, but Raven stayed with me for a while longer until she, too left to go back to her home."

Ray looked at the hero with obvious awe, "That's so cool! I hope I'll get to go on adventures like that someday. Filled with danger and stuff."

Link laughs, "Well, I have a feeling that our search for Raven might be like that."

They then entered the castle gate, for it had become morning two hours before. Ray stared in amazement at the sights around him. This caused Link to smile at the younger boy. If Rayvin had not told him he was 16, Link would have assumed that Ray was no more than 10 years old.

"Come on, Ray!" Link called over to the small bird, "The castle is this way!"

Ray was looking inside a window at the bombchu bowling alley, "Link, you think I can try this someday?"

"Maybe, now come on!" Link said, coming over to drag Ray in order to make him follow. "Don't make me get a leash for you."

Just as Link was about to grab the neck of his cloak, Ray dodged out of the way.

"Alright, I'm done looking. Lead the way, big brother!"

Link sighs tiredly and walks in the direction of the castle with Ray following.

"You know, for an orphan, you're awfully cheery."

"Well I see no point in getting upset about something I can't change." Ray shrugs, "Besides if I was always upset, imagine all the fun I would miss out on."

Link smiles, "You have a point."

They two teens soon approach Hyrule Castle's main entrance.

"So, do we walk right in, or do we sneak in?" Ray asks looking at Link.

"We can walk in." Link answers as they both enter.

However, as soon as they enter they are surrounded by Hyrule castle guards.

"Hand over the boy!" one of the generic guards demand. Ray soon hides behind Link.

Link looks at his new brother and friend, "And if I don't want to?"

"Then you'll be thrown in jail!"

"You do realize who I am, right?" Link asks, not wanting to use his position to get his way.

"Yes. You're Link, the Hero of Time." Another guard answers, "Don't think that just because you're a hero, you can't be thrown in jail."

Ray noticed that Link flinched at that, the then got an idea, "And who gave you the authority to do that to the savior of the kingdom?"

"I did."

A new voice entered the scene, and Rayvin noticed that Link seemed to recognize this voice. Ray followed his brothers' eyes to where they were looking, and saw Princess Zelda and she looked mad.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ray thinks.

"Mind explaining that _thing_ clinging on your tunic, Link?"

Link looked at Ray silently asking if he can use his whole name, Rayvin seemed to understand and nodded.

"This is Rayvin. The son of Raven, the woman that helped me in my adventure."

Ray nodded hoping that that would help prove that Links words were true. The princess, however, didn't seem to believe the words.

"Who told you that? That thing?" the princess hissed gesturing to Ray.

"Princess, I don't see why you are being so harsh to him. He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Tell that to the hundreds of homeless people I now have to find a home for!" Zelda yells.

Both Ray and Link look at each other shocked, "I-I don't remember…" Ray softly murmurs.

Right when he said those words, he remembered. It was in the first day he was in Hyrule. He got caught in a fight with a skull kid and one of his darts had scraped the mark under his eye, and it caused the spirit of carnage to come out. He went on a killing spree in a village in the forest. The stalfos had found him passed out after the spree and they surprised him. That's why he yelled.

Ray's legs gave out and he fell, tears coming down his eyes. "I did…" he gasped

Link looked at him, "What Ray?"

The grey-eyed teen looked at Link still crying, "I did. I remember…I killed hundreds of them. Destroyed the entire town…That's-that's why I was with the stalfos…they found me, passed out…after-after all my energy was used up…killing…"

Link looked at Ray in shock, Rayvin had said he had no control when Unleashed came out, but he didn't expect him to black out.

"See. He admits it." Zelda says formally, "And the punishment for mass murder, is death."

Ray didn't show that he heard his sentence, his was just staring at his hands, silently crying.

"Zelda, look at him! He's crying! He wasn't in control of his actions!" Link shouts trying to change the princesses mind, "If he really was a cold-blooded killer, would I be defending him?!"

Zelda seemed unfazed by the heroes' pleas, "Were you there? If you were, then I might take your comments into consideration. I'm sorry Link."

Zelda then looked at Ray, he had stopped crying but he was now looking at his hands with a glazed look over his grey eyes. "Take him to the dungeon, he'll be executed this evening."

With that the guards took Ray and Zelda walked back to her chambers, leaving Link.

Link decided to walk to the dungeon, he was going to break Ray out. Link knew the way to the dungeon by heart, and he soon reached the entrance.

"Halt!" A guard says using a spear to block the heroes' way.

"Let be pass." Link said calmly,

"You are not allowed to." The guard simply said.

Link looked at the guard, giving him the look that told him that he would kill the guard if he didn't let him pass. The sentry immediately conceded, and Link continued. It didn't take the Hero long to find Ray, he was now hugging his legs and hiding his face with his knees.

"Hey, Ray! I'm getting you out of here." Link whispers as he leans on the door, which then opens. _Guess they didn't expect him to try and run away_.

Link ran over to Ray, "Come on, we've got to get out of here."

"…what's the point…?"

"What do you mean; what's the point?"

"This always happens…I finally find someone I care about…then it all goes to hell." Ray says, "And I take it there."

Link looked at Rayvin shocked, did that really affect him that badly?

"'I see no point in getting upset about something I can't change,' isn't that what you said?" Link asked, "Imagine all the fun you'll miss out on if you just let them kill you."

Ray looked up at Link, eyes still glazed. Link smiled, he had his attention now.

"This is a test remember? One long test to make sure you're ready to see your mom. She dealt with this kind of thing all the time."

"…really?"

Link nodded, "Yep, and I was always there to help her through it. Just like I'm going to do with you."

Ray then showed a smile, and slowly stood up, "You-You mean it?"

"Of course, little brother." Link smiled.

Suddenly Link heard guards coming, "We're going to get some company soon." Link warned with a smirk.

Ray smiled, ran over to the wall and quickly made a portal. "Come on! They'll never catch us this way!"

Link ran into the portal. Just as he did, the guards showed up.

"Link, I pray to the Goddesses of Hyrule that you'll continue to be kind to me." Ray quickly said before he also went into the portal. Leaving the dumbfounded guards.

* * *

 **A/N Alright, now you've met Ray. I hope you like him, I put a lot of love into making his character. and because of my indecisiveness and I want my readers to pick, I'd like you guys to pick where the portal leads to. And don't worry, I'll ask this after every story with him.**

 **Some ideas I already had were; Ben 10, Generator Rex, FNAF, Danny Phantom, and I can also do another Zelda one. (just tell me which Zelda)**

 **Don't worry though, I won't restrict the choices to just that. If you have an adventure you'd like Ray and Link to have you can review or PM me.**

 **Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
